Side Stories I Athena's Eyes
by JeanG
Summary: Parallel going-ons to the first movie. After the battle against Poseidon and before the Hades chapter, the first morsel of the Simulacra universe.


The Goddess of Discord

(First side story based on "Simulacra")

ATHENA'S EYES

1

Everything happens as foretold by the powers of the land whence no one returns. Hell spits out its children, spurns them and binds them anew to mundane ties. Man's cities will crumble before them; Athena's legacy will be a fairy tale, or a fading pain for her few followers. It may seem just some night: yellow lights to point the way home; an open, starry sky; a comet, falling on earth as a harbinger of evil. A night of newborn loves, the sort of romances which could last more than a mere season. Cassiopeia Saint, in a dark room, in a motel at the edge of Tokyo, is observing the smooth surface of a mirror, the only thing she calls her own in that corner of the world inhabited by crazed people who liked to sleep on the ground and eat raw fish. She does not need light to see the reflection that's not a reflection. The mirror communicates. Just with her. Because it knows she's its mistress. It's at her commands. A thing of appearance and deception that, to her, always speaks the truth. A night for newborn loves… The sort of affairs that, at dawn, appear opaque and nonsensical. There's Cygnus Saint who forgets what he thinks he feels toward the Asgard princess, for the eyes of that blonde lass only. With no discernible reason she's the centre of his world now. They are watching the starry sky. They feel grown inside. And they feel that strange and precious sensation inside themselves. They have met only a few hours ago: he came like a romantic prince to save her from being run over by a car. He stopped it using just an arm. That's exactly the sort of feats the prince of your dreams does habitually. And now they're talking with unexpected ease. About loneliness, friendship… about the kids in her care. About the companions for whose sake he would die for. The Saint observes them detachedly. She knows it's a millennia-old pantomime. She does not believe in love. Nor in any sort of tie, including blood ties. She has experienced the vacuity of human sentiments. Her soul still bears the scars of being abandoned. Soon in the blonde girl's heart there'll be no more room for warmth of feeling. She'll know how it is like to be powerful and absolute. Cassiopeia Saint ignores the tall figure on her own side. He, like anyone else, is just a tool: only the girl in the mirror matters. Her oh so innocent countenance, the modest haircut, the stainless smock, the vaguely infantile shoes. But the man on her side is talking, and his voice is a voice it's difficult to shut out.

-It's about to happen.

The Saint doesn't say anything. That's a truism to her. The arch of light is crossing the sky. She can feel its power. The blonde girl's eyes are enraptured by such a show. The star is communicating with her, pointing the way and all of a sudden Cygnus Saint is gone from her mind. Her buddy lover deserts her in that strange, enchanted night. _How imprudent, boy... You'd stay with her if you really loved her... But you're aching to be back among your friends.... _The young girl walks off, following an inner voice: the voice of a woman so like her own yet barely recognisable. A twisted parody of it. Her name is Ellie. The name, they have given to her at the hospital, right after her birth, when her mother, a thirteen-years-old, decided she didn't want anything to do with her. An Anglo-Saxon name: her blonde hair was nothing like Japanese. She's always liked her name. But soon there will be no trace of Ellie left. She's not afraid, she's going home. She, who had never had a home and who at seventeen, feels so terribly old. The wood is her kingdom Even if she has never crossed it before. She's not afraid of the big bad wolf. She's just met her prince, but now his face is disappeared. The night is her kingdom: the cool air, the blurry shapes. Everything is silently menacing in the night. Always. Whatever they may look like under the sun. The world changes around her, becoming something familiar. Her city is rising again. Because now she knows there's only one place whence to look down upon the world of men and take it over. Her symbol is calling her. Its glow is as warm and smooth as a star's. Her symbol was a star, a star fallen from the sky, merely moments ago. But now it has a shape. Her own shape. May others call it 'sin' or 'perdition'. May it become a demi-god's heart's desire. Or may it be just the object of a fight among three wisdom-deprived goddesses. That's her heart. A golden apple, left on the ground like a rotten fruit which fell from a tree. Despite this it's a gift that came to her after millennia. And this time no one is going to contend for it. 'For the most beautiful', is still engraved on the exterior. _No… this time I'm not going to give you away… You're mine, and mine only... Vibrating with life… My heart... _A long wait is going to end. _Take me_, the cursed fruit seems to be saying. And Ellie gives in to temptation like a modern day Snow White. But this apple is not a bringer of death for her. It's a symbol of life, of rebirth. Her own rebirth. Ellie vanishes, a fleeting shadow in the dark of her conscience of she whose name made little kids tremble in the stormy nights of old. Now a new craps of children will learn to fear her. Eris, Goddess of Discord. In her day she instigated wars, just to please her brother, the bloodthirsty God of Armies. This time she will draw blood for her pleasure only.

Cassiopeia Saint smiles, a pleasure she doesn't relish often. _Athena... Hurt her, Eris... Hurt her badly... _Athena. She's been looking for all of her life. Now she's closing her eyes in a room as lavish as a princess' is, with satin sheets, antique furniture and silver objects. _Princess, your fable is over..._

-Now the Goddess of Justice is in for the ride of her life. - Once again that voice, ravenous to be heard. Radamanthys. He thinks he's oh-so-powerful. But she knows he's just a mortal, who prays for the demon that's sleeping inside him, the demon that inhibits his process of ageing, to reawaken full force. When she met him he said he was twenty-three. Fifteen years after he's still the same age. She knows he won't look at her in the same way when time will have run on her mortal visage. This is why she has to hasten. Before the power she has on the human demon at her side dissolves. _She's in for the ride of her life..._ Radamanthys is very confident… He also was certain of victory when the dark side of Gemini Saint took control. And he cried like a madman when young Athena was saved at the last minute. When her blasphemous Priest chose to die and save his soul. He was certain of victory as well when the power of Nibelungs' Ring possessed the Asgardian Hilda's mind. A puppet in the hands of a puppet. Sure he also was when dark forces subverted peaceful Poseidon. A most precious and involuntary ally. They came close to absolute triumph even then...

-I wonder how did you talk Orpheus into leaving his wife's side... - the half demon drones on apparently in a splendid mood.

-I lied- answers Cassiopeia Saint- I promised him that Pandora would have brought Eurydice back to life had he been brave in battle. - Brave in battle. This means bringing back as trophy the heads of at least a couple of Saints. She hates to make promises in Pandora's name. Almost as much as she hates Pandora herself. But the farce of Orpheus and his captive bride drags along from the ancient ages and is now closing ridicule.

Radamanthys laughs heartily. He then pats the Saint's shoulder. She let him do, indifferently. -From now on you're in charge. Keep an eye on Eris. And take care nothing goes wrong. That nut believes she'll be able to strip Athena of her energy... I want her to keep this delusion until we enter in the picture.

The Saint nods. -_You're in charge...What a way to speak… _Time and again she asks herself whether Radamanthys has watched one war movie too many... As for Eris, she lied to Orpheus. The High Spheres lied to a divinity. That's risky. But Eris is not as powerful as her self-exalted mind is prone to believe. And this causes her worry, because Athena's army cannot be underestimated. Athena's army. She's defiling it right there. But the fact she's wearing one of Athena's Clothes, which is the insignia of Athena's protectors does not diminish the hatred she felt for the Goddess… The soon-to-be-dead Goddess. Athena... Eris lusts for her strength. Because Athena was blessed by Zeus with the gift of an enchanting beauty. And Eris is envious. Soon she'll be dead meat. Her Saints will fall one after the other. Not because Eris is invincible, rather because she's been granted a remarkable army. Orpheus, the first of the reanimated, and his charmed lyre. He's ready to turn against the Goddess he had sworn allegiance to, all for the love of his wife. An excellent pawn. Maya and his lethal arrows. A son of the sixteenth century. He needs to feel once again useful for a cause; even if it's darkness' cause. Southern Cross Christo, ambitious and dangerous. Shield Yan. They said that in life he was a poet. And then Orion Jagger, one of the most capable fighters of history. He's rumoured to have been fighting alongside Athena during First Holy War. Now he'll be the artifex of her downfall. _And if this is not enough I will intervene... I'll crush your chiselled face under my heels, Athena... _Cassiopeia Saint smiles in the dark. _I want to hear her scream... _-Rest assured, Radamanthys. Not even a miracle shall save her this time. -_Besides, I've never trusted in miracles..._

2

Saori Kido. Aged: seventeen. An unfathomable wealth. A tendency to look down on the rest of the world. That morning she woke up and inside herself found only Saori Kido. A pretty face for the press. Among the most envied girls on the planet. A rare event, deserving celebration. To wake up and be yourself, free of that haze clouding your thoughts turning them into something alien and sending to your brain seemingly indecipherable inputs which something called conscience understands perfectly and immediately. Athena grows more and more invasive with each day. Whatever it is, whatever the term 'Goddess' means, it's inside her. She chose her as her mortal shell. She leaves her memories, experiences, at times feelings, but forces her to act in ways young heiress Saori Kido would never choose on her own accord. Like face up to polar cold wearing a mere linen peplum. The tragic fact with Athena is that she' always right and more and more often Saori can't establish a clear distinction between She and Me. Her thoughts, her strength, her resplendent Cosmo are more and more increasingly part of her life, but she's not sure if it's Athena's wish to meld completely with Saori or just to annihilate her. This is why she relieved every time her human part is in control. She could call it 'survival instinct'. _After all, I didn't ask for it. I could have lived without it. I try to do my duties as best I can, but this doesn't change the fact that I didn't ask for it. On the other hand, if She weren't Me, I probably wouldn't be here. Somewhere else in the world, with another name and maybe a common family, but certainly not here. _That morning she feels at peace with herself. And is not keen about pondering on her mysterious background again. Perhaps it's because of the beautiful day she and the boys passed at the orphanage. She likes that place. It makes her feel normal, and even helps her reflect on her lucky destiny. The children threw for them a veritable feast. For them the boys resemble comic-books heroes. Role models. And all in all Saori considers them excellent examples. Hyoga... Hyoga looked very impressed by that girl...Ellie. A governess. Barely more than a child herself. An orphan that likely won't ever leave that place and will care about kids as unfortunate as she has been for the rest of her life. A delightful girl... One of these days she'll talk Hyoga into dating her. Her Saints are exceptional in a battle, but when it comes to relating socially they can be very boors, with no knowledge about girls. Except for Seiya, her fantastic Seiya. That boy could win everyone... _But who has won you, Seiya?_ Saori thinks she knows the answer and can't deny it hurts her a little. It hurts her to see something that escapes Seiya himself; but he won't be in the dark for long. Miho loves him. His childhood friend. They grew up together, kids without a home who stand each other's side. And he left her care for him. She's the perfect girl for a warrior in need of respite after prolonged battles. A tiny spot of normal life. Miho, who cooks fabulous apple-pies. Who loves to munch popcorn at the cinema. And that listens to Robbie Williams with dreamy eyes. A normal girl. But now something has changed. Something has cut the scene short. Yesterday Seiya has been kind to her, yet Saori noticed the boy was somewhat detached. His gaze doesn't light up anymore when he's around her, which it did during Galaxian Wars and she sustained him with her presence. Those days are gone. Poor Miho, her first love is moving on. Perhaps she noticed but pretended not to have seen it. It's not easy to let go something that beautiful. Saori wishes to tell Seiya that he has to be honest with the girl but this will be equal to forcing him to a definitive choice. 'Pick your life companion, Seiya, and do it now...' You can't ask for it from a boy his age, more over, Saori knows he wouldn't chose Miho. _But it's not this that is holding me, rather the thought that most likely he wouldn't chose me either. I always thought that between us there was something special, something beyond the tie between a Goddess and her Saint. I used to believe that he loved me, that he saw in me Saori and not Athena. He may have believed it too. I could read it in his eyes. But this was before. Before she joined our side. Before she turned upside down Seiya's life. Before Shaina. _Saori shakes her head with a very theatrical gesture. She doesn't want to think about it there and then. It's not only Seiya's life that has been changed dramatically in the recent months. She's not sure she wants to compete with Miho and Shaina for Seiya's heart. She finds it not right toward both of them. Miho has made him the star around which she rotates like a diminutive satellite. Shaina is loyal to her and would give her life for Athena's cause, despite the fact that she recognises in her a rival. _Of course should he come to me... saying that he wants me only... _The young woman smiles at the thought. She and Seiya walking hand in hand... _I would be… what?... his girlfriend? Nonsense... _Saori nervously walks her riding crop against her boots, high and shiny, a new pair. _We never even kissed...He probably kissed Miho... Maybe Shaina... Seiya was saddened when she refused to come along us to Tokyo, after Poseidon's demise... _Saori crosses the atrium at a fast pace. _And I... I was secretly happy she had stayed in Greece... Because... Because the more they stay close the more they become close... _She feels an imperative need for a ride to clear her thoughts. She hasn't rode for a long time: the last time was right before leaving for Asgard.

-Miss Saori!

Damn it, damn it, and damn it! Saori turns on her heels, bidding mentally goodbye to her afternoon of relax. Tatsumi is as usual flawless. He always seems ready to go at some gala. And he has a knock for turning up at the less grateful moment. Her irreproachable tutor. -What's up, Tatsumi?

-Are you going for a ride?

-Would you think so?

-Someone wants to meet you. But as you're going to the countryside I tell him you're not at home… Tatsumi starts to go back as if the matter was settled. Evidently he's sure that he just took the right decision.

Someone? - Tatsumi, you could well tell me who is he!

The man looks back at her hesitatingly. -Julian Solo- he says with distinct loathing, as if he just mentioned a Nazi criminal.

Saori trembles. Julian Solo... A mere two months before he tried to drown her. To turn the world into a gigantic ocean. But it wasn't him. It wasn't the last scion of a genealogy of billionaire pirates. It was Poseidon, Zeus' brother. Better still, the dark shadow manipulating the God... -Tell Mr. Solo I'll join him shortly. - _Why is he in Japan?_

Tatsumi sneers, but goes on to deliver her message. Saori would love her tutor to keep his opinions for himself. Julian Solo, that compelling Julian Solo. For half an hour she thought she could fall in love with him, but she caught herself in time. Saori stole him the memories of the last months of his life: his time as Poseidon. The God's soul is kept in an enchanted vase, deep in the ocean. But there must be something of Poseidon in him still as he spent the last weeks engaged in several benefits, mending for the catastrophe he set in motion... And then, Sorrento, last of his Marine Generals, who is still by his side... _I'll get my answers, _Saori thinks, _I must determine if Julian Solo is still dangerous for me. I only hope he doesn't wish to reiterate his wedding proposal once again. _Notwithstanding the fact that back then she had felt flattered in the extreme.

3

Perfect. Everything a man should be to be esteemed charming. Hands well cured, yet strong. A grey Savile Row suit, arranged not to be stiff looking. The legs crossed. Elegant in every single pose. Julian Solo sits on a sofa as if he were sitting on a throne. It's not careful study: it's pure instinct. But something has changed in his eyes. A barely perceivable flicker on the eyebrows. Saori finds in those eyes stark sadness and wonders where the boldness he so proudly displayed a few weeks ago has gone. The same arrogance that prevented him from perceiving the coming defeat. 'Surrender yourself or die.' This essentially is what Poseidon had said. Offering her his kingdom and placing on the other side of the scales her own life. As he turns in her dire3ction Julia's expression is almost lost, almost begging for succour. He gets up and approaches her, acts as if he's going to take her hand but stops, confusing her. Such discretion is a trait extraneous in the personality of the boy standing before her.

-Miss Saori...

-Julian Solo... how unexpected... what brings you to Japan? - Saori is decidedly proud of her own self-control; if truth were told, she would gladly run away. But her voice carries no hint of emotion. She hopes her face is just as unrevealing.

-I... I came here on a business trip and took the chance to pay you a visit. Excuse me for imposing myself. We haven't met after that evening, at my birthday party... Or so I believe...

Saori fixed her eyes in his- His gaze is restless... blue like the sea in autumn… He's absolutely sincere. He's not trying any trick. Maybe he's scared, scared by the void inside his mind. And she feels remorseful and would like to apologise for assuming the right to play with his brain, of deciding in his stead what he was to remember. -Yes… I... I'm afraid I haven't been very kind in that occasion- Her guilt keeps growing and she's unable to hold it in check. She acted cowardly, that evening. She had been scared, because she felt Julian's Cosmo dominate her with its power. An ocean-like Cosmo. And she fled pretending that nothing had happened. But she should have stayed to face him. He was clearly her peer and she should have accepted his challenge. The subsequent tragedy could thus have been prevented. The tragedy that struck Hilda and her people. And all those lives lost in the flood...

-I hope I don't seem rude but, believe me, I really need to talk with you.

Here we go, Saori thinks, _I never wanted this to happen. I'll have to lie. Pray he doesn't understand it. I'm sorry, Julian. I really am. _-Julian...- Saori takes his hand instinctively. -As you can see I was going out. I had planned to take a ride. But I can spare a few minutes for you, if we must not stay inside. Sometimes these walls are a bit suffocating for me. I need to go out...

4

One could lose the way in this garden... Saori is walking and only partly listen to Julian. She passed her childhood exploring inch by inch Kido Mansion Park; it's her domain, much more so than the Athens Sanctuary. He's talking about his business, about how his father just bought a new, small fleet of merchant ships. And she waits, calmer than in her own hopes. Because she knows what Julian is going to inquire. It's not telepathy, rather an awareness of being the main cause of his uncertainty.

-Saori...

Here it comes. We'll get through it...

-Probably you've heard about my recent difficulties… International press has covered the matter extensively...

Saori holds her breath. Of course she knows his difficulties. Newspapers have sectioned his story with surgical cruelty.

-What is known is that the evening of my birthday I've literally disappeared into the blue, without a word. Six months later I was found senseless at Sunion Cape, dressed in the same garbs I was wearing the day I disappeared. And I can't remember anything of what I've been through. I only know that since then an odd feeling of angst is haunting me.

Saori sighs. _Your sense of guilt is stronger than my Cosmo..._- I can't see how I could be of help...

Julian stops and looks at her and she feels exposed again. His blue eyes seem to be attempting to peer into her soul. "We are similar, you and I, Similar... Similar..." Just like that evening, when he was talking to her without words. _This power...is not Poseidon's power, so why do I feel that he could shatter me with a simple glance' _-Saori, the last thing I remember is that I had talked with you...

-Indeed. It could well be. I turned down an offer, if I'm not mistaken...

It's Julian turn to lower the eyes. _I didn't think you could blush, Julian Solo..._

-I made a fool of myself, I fear...

Saori smirks. It seems an appropriate definition. The all situation was ridiculous in her opinion. -Perhaps. But under different circumstances I could have accepted... For example if you had asked it some ten years later

Julian relaxes a bit. Probably his wounded ego relieved. -Forgive me, Saori, really. But the moment I saw you I went into a daze. You seemed something out of a dream. I lost my head. Keeping my cool became difficult. And... I know, it sounds incredible... but I thought "if you let her go you're crazy"

-You're too kind...- The conversation is taking a dangerous turn... -I hope you're master of yourself again, Julian...

-Not a bit. It's the answer. He's dead serious.

-Anyway- Saori knows she has to cut it short. She can't beat Julian playing by his rules. She doesn't know why but she knows she would come out the loser... - I really don't know how to help you. That evening was an evening like any other. I left the party directly after talking with you and I went back to my hotel. That was the first and the last time we were together...- She's not in the habit of lying but trust she pulled it off quite well. Happily incorruptible Athena is now retreated somewhere inside her. But she's sorry. She feels sorry for one she always thought an arrogant, pompous bastard. She can't stand that discomforted expression on Julian's face. The expression of someone who hoped in a miracle but was disappointed. She would like to say something that would cheer him up. A puzzling sensation. -Listen...I may surprise you but I'd like to have lunch with you before you leave...- _No... no... damn... what in the hell am I thinking?_

-Are you serious?- asks Julian sincerely surprised.

I'd like to know it myself...What am I doing? Do I wish to be in his company or am I just feeling guilty? Should someone see us together... We'd be in the news straightaway...I can see the headlines... 'Solo-Kido: Love has blossomed?' Funny thought... -Of course I'm serious... But you must promise me that you won't try any fancy initiative like your wedding proposal. It's not that I dislike your wooing but you know, I'm just seventeen...

-Deal. No wedding. Nor attempts at seduction, even though they're my stock in trade. I'll wait your majority. - Julian winks and suddenly looks simply like a pampered teen. -Last thing, Saori...

She looks at him perplexed, while Julian searches into the internal pocket of his overcoat and produces a flat and rectangular camera. A spy's trinket. - A photo as memento of this day. Strange things may happen talking with you, better to take precaution. I could wake up tomorrow oblivious of being madly in love with you... And you look gorgeous in horsewoman garbs.

-Just this?

-Just this... come here...

A wave of the hand and she complies like a pet. She lets him do even when he passes his arm around her shoulder and positions the camera before their faces.

You want to fasten your memory. Funny, she thinks. Then she smiles, humoured. _No, I won't wrong, Julian. _The click is barely audible. _I'm your captive again, am I not?_

Then Julian draws away. Saori is relieved.

-So... I'll be here to take you tomorrow at noon- he says kissing her hand like an old-time gentleman. A well-practised habit of his. He had done it even before announcing her he had decided to exterminate the human race. _But this time it was thrilling. Something is wrong... _Saori observes him as he walks away, his long cerulean hair waving in the autumnal breeze, the elegant, self-possessed stride. Possibly he's found what he was looking for. _He's the Charming Prince... But I'm a reluctant princess..._

5

Cassiopeia Saint is waiting in the all but deserted city. The ancient walls look like they're waiting to hear a new bustling sound of life. The sleepers awake. As their hatred gathers fresh strength the air is coursed by electricity. Down in the dungeons the prisoners scream. During millennia they've been agonising in Eris' jailhouse and now their pain is again concrete. Discord's temples return to the splendour of yore, rising again where her bloody cult had never taken root before. In the mirror of a well the Saint follows the young amazon riding while a thousand thoughts knit her fine brow. _Do you perceive something, Athena? Can you feel the doom looming ahead? _The natural reflecting surface complies when she instructs it to make her hear the Goddess' line of thoughts...

It's only Julian... Pay him no mind... Why did he seem different? Seiya... Seiya is another thing... He's so different from Julian. They're like day and night... Then, I...

Cassiopeia Saint rolls her eyes in disgust. There's the woman who bit Poseidon. Who destroyed Saga's dream of fame. The Goddess of Wisdom and Justice is gripped by love cares like an ordinary teen... The Saint concentrates again on the scene that the waters relate faithfully. Athena, high and mighty Athena is just a lass... And now she will know what fear really means...

The grey horse bolts as he finds Ellie in his path. A malignant gaze, a cruel smile. Not Ellie anymore. Not anymore the kind, children-loving girlie. She's Eris, Night's daughter. A moment later Athena is down on the ground, senseless. She didn't have time to defend herself; perhaps not even to understand. The Saint is cheering. _She's ours. Excellent, Eris... Now we'll make her suffer. _Under her palm the surface ripples and transforms back into a common well, until a new charm will call for its hidden power again.

Now, let's take care of the Lord of the Seas.

6

He never learned Japanese. Those odd ideographs make his head spin. He has tried and tried for years but it was stronger than him, despite the fact that his father held it as a necessity because their best contracts have always been those struck with the Graude Foundation. With Saori he spoke in Greek. It came out absolutely spontaneous. There wasn't a trace of accent in the girl's voice. Just a hint of... archaic. Something utterly indefinable.

-A lot of traffic, Mr. Solo- the chauffeur informs. His English is instead marked by a strong accent. Julian would like to get off the limousine and walk. He's increasingly uncomfortable in this kind of situation His family's wealth in display sickens him more with each day. It's not spite, but something deeper. And the temptation to leave it all behind is still very strong. Like when he told his father he didn't want to run the family business anymore. "No, Julian, no. You can't do this to me. Don't you understand? You're my only heir. And I thought you were lost forever. You don't know what I've been through when you disappeared. Keep caring about benefit if you so wish. . That's all you can think about of late, it seems. Just don't do this. Don't let our fortune fall in foreign hands." So he bowed before his father. But the sensation of being captive in a golden cage is not gone away, and now he's searching for some sort of answer. This is because he feels that the people around him Know, but they don't want to speak. Sorrento. Emerged out of nothing one morning on the Aegean Sea shoreline... A stranger who offered him his help, a strange bird capable of placating souls with his flute melodies. He instinctively trusted him from the start, without any real reason. But certainly Sorrento knows exactly what happened during those days that Julian's mind has cancelled. Then Saori... he remains breathless every time he thinks on her face. And things have been this way since the first second. Just looking at Saori had been enough to understand what it meant to lose the head. She's his last clear memory. He made a horrible blunder asking her to marry him when they had only met less than an hour before. And then nothing; anger, disappointment, wounded pride... Saori walking away, leaving him in the lurch. And the emptiness. That's why he ran to her. But not even she has the answers. But again, her eyes... her magnificent black eyes once again have swept all his defences. _You can't love in this way a woman you barely know...I wish... I wish I could listen to the sea in her company... the Sea... Saori.... She's talking to me but it's not her...? 'I don't want to be involved in another war, Poseidon. You want to rule Attica, and so do I. But we both are tired of fighting. Let's bow to Supreme Zeus judgement...'_ Julian throws his eyes wide open. Silence has brought him away from that bizarre dream. An odd uneasiness rattles his entrails. His heart rushes faster and faster as he sees the unconscious chauffeur sprawled on the driving wheel. A thud on the bonnet makes him start. Instinctively his hand reaches out for lock of the door. From the windscreen a human silhouette is looking at him; a woman covered in strange mirror-like armour. A white cloak hides her features. In a split second Julian considers the feasibility of throwing himself out of the car and running like hell. Unfortunately the surroundings seem to have been warped; the streets of Tokyo are gone, around him there's only the reflection of the limo mirrored hundreds and hundreds of times in a grotesque looking-glass phantasmagoria. Then the windscreen shatters....

7

Tokyo seen from above in a clear day looks like every other city. The bright sun of the autumnal afternoon seems to make it serene, as if blessing an all-to-transitive peace. The aircraft flawlessly begins the landing manoeuvres. The flight was uneventful; the day is glorious. This is a deceptive façade. Shiryu is too nervous to fill his eyes with what he calls his second home and that's gone to cradle him once again. Second home. Second in his feelings, despite the fact that he was born here, because his soul belongs to Rozan, to the sparkling Goro-Ho waterfall. But something has brought to an end his Chinese quiet. Rest doesn't fit to a Saint. A strange emotion suddenly has alerted all his senses, an all-too-familiar intuition of upcoming trouble. According to Sensei Rooshi, an evil power. And old Sensei is never wrong; pensively he frowned his brow, covered by centenarian wrinkles, and pinpointed the souls of the menace. His wise eyes opened wide. A power named Discord, which since forever strengthens with human blood her own insanity. Thriving on pain and hatred. Something Athena will have to face, because she's the guardian of the only safety of the planet. Her frail shoulders carry that weight since her birth. This is why Shiryu has left his paradise, his house and his love; to run by her side, his Goddess, she who counts more than all the rest, who nurtures his spirit with her unfailing light and to warn his comrades that a new danger is gunning at them. Comrades and brothers. To tell them that the period of peace is over and that soon their freshly restored Bronze Cloths shall again cover their limbs. And that there will be more wounds and more pain. And he preys is not late. May time be by his side. He prays that Discord has not yet shown herself in all her violence. That her hands haven't yet washed with his Goddess' blood. He preys that evil has not broken out yet. That his fellows are fine. That his siblings haven't been taken by surprise, He knows that lowering the guard was a mistake; it was unwise to take their mind off the task when Athena's safety depend on them only. He hopes she's still safe at Kido Mansion, happy and relaxed. _It has to be... but then why can't I feel Saori's Cosmo in its serenity? Zeus, I beg you, make that she's ok..._

8

The night is too quite and peaceful to be the night of evil's definitive victory. There is just the lovely sound made by a cricket that doesn't know that summer's over. Yet the voice of Aries Mu that interrupted her sleep was very clear. She did not stop to think. She left her flat and ran to the Twelve Temples. As she arrives at the First House Athena's Sanctuary is shrouded in silence. Even the stray cricket is now silent, perhaps in awe or maybe fear. But inside her head is resounding a word more trenchant than the cry of any insect. _Leparus... Leparus... Leparus..._ Mu is waiting her on the threshold, in full battle gear, with a sour expression on his usually serene face. They say he's the wisest man at the Sanctuary, notwithstanding that Virgo Shaka is extremely close to perfection. Virgo Shaka doesn't have the humanity that makes Mu his better.

-Comet Leparus- the Saint says while a shadow passes through his purple eyes, as if he's reading her thoughts.

-Leparus?- she asks. _Yes, the name that won't quit my head, like a woodworm gnawing at my brains. _Shaina shakes as a stream of visions floods her mind. Vision of torn flesh and pain and she sees a laughing woman, the crazed eyes and the body covered in blood. Some supernatural creature with bluish skin and an overwhelming beauty... Mu's voice reaches her like a far away echo, a path stone that brings her back to reality.

-The Goddess of Discord is awake again. The Goddess banned by her peers. The Outcast, Night's Daughter. The sister of the God of War. No seal is blocking her nefarious power anymore. She's not imprisoned in Comet Leparus anymore. She's free and merciless. We all felt evil explode like a muddy river that spares nothing where it passes, a putrid mire which could devour us all. And Athena's Cosmo weakens.

Shaina shudders. Athena is her guiding light, despite the fact that she feels nothing but rancour toward the woman in whom the Goddess was reborn. But this is a human feeling. The light that surrounds her in the presence of the Goddess has nothing of human. It's a blessing warmth she couldn't go on without. -You mean that Athena...- _No, not our Goddess... Mu, tell me our Goddess is fine!_

-She's alive- says Mu, and Shaina can start to breathe again. For an instant she felt only stark panic. -But I fear that the Goddess of Discord wants to take her life...

This is not so strange... Many have tried to kill her, but... - Seiya and the boys won't let it happen and you know that!

Mu smiles at her and Shaina can't help but notice a tinge of irony in his expression. The expression of a grown up who's looking at a baby. _I know... I know my feelings are well-known... and that the barrier I built around myself has been revealed for what it truly is, a mask weightier than the one covering my face..._

-Shaina, the danger is greater than you think. Greater than those we have faced before. A dark entity is manoeuvring in the shadows; I believe that Athena was reborn in our age for the purpose of battling this power. A frightening power...- trails on Mu. The restlessness in his eyes has grown more intense, ominously obfuscating his gaze. A shiver courses through Shaina's skin. A fearful shiver. _Yet another enemy in hiding. And who could strike us in the back. Like at the Sanctuary... Like in Asgard..._

-Who? - she asks with some arrogance she's unable to keep in check. _You knew that behind the Priest's Mask there was an impostor yet you kept silent, although he ruled this place with an iron fist. Now you must talk..._

-I don't know- replies Mu half closing the eyes. Shaina understands he's sincere, sincere and frustrated. Then suddenly she's furious, because every word that's been said is keeping her away from battle.

-Then what the hell you Gold Saints are waiting for? Why don't you intervene? - she shouts leaving behind the respect she owes her superior. They should be on Athena's side now...

-We are under prohibition to leave the Sanctuary. Why do you think we didn't join the fight against Poseidon? Libra Saint ordered us...

-And his word is Athena's word! - _A word that almost killed us! _Shaina wants to shout. Then she recalls that Libra Cloth was indispensable to free Athena during that last fight. Still she can't be grateful to the Goro-Ho master for this; he's keeping the Gold Saints from defending Athena... As if he's following her thoughts Mu speaks again.

-You don't know how heavy it is on me the inability to help my Goddess.

-Heck, I'm not a Gold Saint, so I'm off for Tokyo immediately! - _And you knew that. This is why you sent for me... You knew nothing would have held me..._

Mu nods, giving her his blessing. Shaina accepts it, even though she knows she doesn't need it. She would have gone the same, even if every Gold Saint had tried to stop her.

-Does anybody know where Marin is? - Returning from the Undersea Kingdom they didn't find Marin at the Sanctuary. Aiolia told Seiya that his teacher had gone away immediately after the rain had stopped. Seiya wasn't pleased. Shaina knows how strongly he wants to discover if behind Marin's mask there's his sister. As far as her, she'd be pleased to have her for travelling company. She always held her high in her esteem, even when they were on opposing sides...

-No- Mu answers. Probably Marin is keeping a low profile with her Cosmo. -I'm sorry you have to gone alone...

-This is not a problem...- The lust for battle rekindles in her. Her freshly restored Cloth is awaiting her. She knows the battle is near. And that Athena needs her support. And not just Athena...

9

Kido Mansion is a royal palace. Why must she live in a royal palace? Again that feeling of sharp rage... _Sergej has died so that you could live like a princess... _The left arm of her Cloth is as bright as crystal, and it carries her glance wherever it wants to go. In those moments Cassiopeia Saint isn't in that dump, foetid dungeon. She doesn't hear the persistent dripping of water nor the minuscule steps mice take on the old stones. She's with three boys in a living room, a Kido Mansion. The three boys are worrying on their Goddess' disappearance. Cassiopeia Saint knows their names and their abilities: she has watched them for a long time. But she doesn't fear them. She's got rage on her side. The boy sitting on the sofa is called Seiya, and he's the most dangerous. Athena has a predilection for him. Cassiopeia scans his thoughts. He's anxious for Zeus' daughter. But there's something else Cassiopeia Saint knows that sort of sensation. That strange emotion which renders the boy's thoughts less focused than usual. Little Seiya is in love and he's afraid of his own feelings. _Who? Athena? Or some other woman? It's a pity that you must die... But a Saint has to be ready for this, right? A Saint can never place his feelings above everything. This is Athena's relentless law. _The girl with dark pigtails entering the living room... no, it's not her who stole Seiya's heart. Yet she tells the boys what Cassiopeia already knows; even tender, blonde, sweet-hearted Ellie has vanished. And Cygnus Hyoga... Cassiopeia laughs at his concern... _You're really flighty, boy... But you too are going to bid your frail human life goodbye. _Cassiopeia feels them, five Saints returned from death. At the height of their power. The thought of fighting arouses her. The smell of death... her Cloth is silent again. The images are gone. The moisture is as bothersome as the smell of rotting stuff, but she's used to this kind of things. The dark side of her life cause her continual presence in such places. Somewhere water keeps on falling on the pavement with a stubborn rhythm. Cassiopeia smiles. Two men, two guards... _Do they know who the boy they are torturing is?_ Julian Solo. His torso crossed by long cuts. Blood smattering his high-class suit. Chains from the roof bind his wrist. He's ghastly pale. Long pale-blue locks fall on his sweaty face. _This one cannot be a God... He isn't a God anymore. But he's the only one who knows..._

-Call my father... Whatever price you ask, he'll pay...- The boy speaks clearly, although showing his anguish.

-Shut up! - snarls Cassiopeia. _I have nothing against you. But I can't stand your sight. You must pay. Pay for your failure and the price will be your life._

Julian Solo shakily raises his head. His eyes point at Cassiopeia. -Who are you?

Who am I? Cassiopeia shakes. _I mustn't. He's no God. I neither must nor look him in the eye. He's just a boy. _-So you didn't get me? You will talk when I'll tell you to, Sea God!

-Sea God… - The boy murmurs. And his eyes are not merely puzzled. A sparkle… a hint of awareness.

Shut up! I don't want to hear your voice! -Fine- Cassiopeia gathers herself, cursing the eerie fright that's growing inside her. -Since you wish to chat…- mustering her saintly strength Cassiopeia strikes his gut with a fist. Julian Solo moans. And she feels better, newly self-confident. -Let's talk, Sea God… My master wants something and you're the only one who knows where it is…

The boy's voice is now faint. -I told you… my father will pay any sum…

Cassiopeia smirks. -Good for you. But I doubt your father could be of any help. - _No, he's not a God. He's just a spoiled brat. What I've just seen was merely a flicker of his gone power. Now he must be cooperative._ -Now answer, quickly. Where is the Trident? Where is the symbol of your power?

-Which Trident, damn it? - roars the boy with his last forces.

Simple. A trophy. Like Athena's Nike will be. A trinket for my master. Spoils of war. Cassiopeia shakes her head. -I know an infallible way to make your memory return…-

The snickering of a guard disgusts her, but it's not the time to be particular. -Leave him to us. - the man says.

Cassiopeia nods. -But he must be able to talk when you're done. In the meantime we can cheer him with the last hours of his nemesis…

Cassiopeia shuts her eyes. Her cold Cosmo projects itself against the wall in front of the captive. Her power manifests in the form of an oval mirror. And in the mirror, she… bound to a cross of stone. Wrapped in a heavy garment akin to a sudarium. Her long purple hair falls unruly on her shoulders. Goddess Athena, unconscious, looks as frail as a bird with broken wings. _Funny… Incarnated Gods end up on a cross…_

-Saori! - cries the prisoner. Cassiopeia feels again like shuddering. And she realises that he loves her, that Julian Solo is smouldering with fury. He doesn't see Athena, just Saori Kido.

-Are you worrying for her? You don't have to. Soon her suffering will be over and yours as well. - Cassiopeia feels Julian Solo's hatred. _You moron… You wish to kill me now, don't you? Is that creature so important to you?_ -Appeal to your Gods, Poseidon. Because we'll kill you, that's granted. But not now. We're not in a hurry; we'll have our fun before that. - Cassiopeia perceives it. Julian Solo's blood is freezing in his veins. The guards hit him again and again… The boy howls. Cassiopeia turns away from him. She doesn't want to see his pain. It irks her. The only pain she enjoys is that of her own doing. The heavy door of the dungeon closes behind her. The battle… She'll do her part in the coming battle. Athena's Saints… The life of at least one of Athena's five darlings will be her gift to Radamanthys… After that she won't need him anymore. Slowly Cassiopeia raises an arm. Her Cloth makes her wish comes true. _Athena… There you are, princess… _The Goddess' eyes flutter open. _Her eyes… How I loathe her eyes…_

Eris stands before her. Eris… Ellie, in a white peplum and a sick expression on her features. Cassiopeia doesn't have to listen to their words. Eris is shoving the Golden Apple. Athena's fear lasts for only an instant. She's confident… confident in her Saints… She's sure that once again her young paladins will rush to her help. _Fool!_ Eris is furious. Cassiopeia thinks this a sign of weakness. The Goddess of Discord throws her gauntlet. A slim ray of light from the point of her spear crosses the sky, reaching Kido Mansion. Cassiopeia follows it. Three Saints are gaping at the words engraved on the wall. Then a fourth… _Dragon?_ …who's explaining to his allies just who is their new enemy… _Well, here we go… I'm waiting for you, guys…_

10

To move at the speed of sound. Cutting the air like a sharp blade. She can't teleport but her speed allows her to move easily across the world. Of course it's tiring. But she doesn't like travelling by plane. Nor does she like to take her mask off; she did it a bit too often, lately. Even though Athena loosened her rules. - _From now on the mask will be worn only inside the Sanctuary limits. And during combat, as if it was part of the Cloth._ - No high-winded declarations. Saori Kido told it in the most formal tone. Shaina suspects that soon even the last precepts could be revoked. Saori is a modern girl, and while inside her body dwells an ancient, stern Goddess, often her humanity and sense prevail. Only she can't do without the mask. Taking it off means to reveal yourself.

After the last time she had promised herself it would not have happened again. The last time… It still rankles her. They all had gathered at the Sanctuary following Poseidon's demise, licking their wounds and taking some highly deserved time off, while Arise Mu repaired their Cloths. She had felt constantly light-headed, she felt like she was walking three feet in mid-air. Seiya. Down in Atlantis something had changed between them. It was something that didn't need words to be expressed. She had started to read in his eyes. Every little gesture of his toward her bespoke the tenderness that Seiya felt for her. And she… incredulous, dazed. Completely enraptured. _He's mine… he's mine… he's mine._ The centre of her life, then she saw that shadow in Athena's eyes. And she understood that you can't steal love from the Goddess you swore to serve. Saori didn't tell anything. She simply stood in the shadow, watching. Yet the forcefulness of her ever-present eyes began to make her uneasy. And when Seiya asked her to follow him to Tokyo something was broken. Instinct told her to follow him. Reason, the few shreds that still remained hers, forced her to stay. _- Athena… ask her where she wants me to be. -_ She saw rage on Seiya's features. And when he told her to drop her mask and watch him eye to eye she couldn't say no. She felt like smacking him for what her situation was thanks to him, instead… _How in the seven hells could you let him kiss you? Trembling like a baby… With Athena's gaze locked on you…_ Athena who, like her, loves Seiya and could have broken the both of them. But it wasn't fear. What was that? Sense of duty? Her sense of duty was stronger than her love. No, of course, no. Shyness… dread of being unable to face Saori Kido openly, since that would certainly have been utter defeat… Bullshit. She simply was a coward. _- Stay, Seiya, please…- _His eyes were inscrutable. _- I can't. My place is near by Athena's side. - _And that was all. They hadn't even said say goodbye. And now… she's rushing to Tokyo. She's running to him. She's lost again. She lost twice. Because now she knows that her hesitance had nothing to do with Athena's feelings. Saori is not that kind of person. Her loyalty is not in doubt. She would have accepted Seiya's decision. The problem was her. Her own fear about her ability to manage the situation. Not because he could just be wishing to have fun with her, nor because he could be driven by gratitude. What frightens her is the idea that he could truly love her. _My Seiya…_ Suddenly her senses turn alert. Shaina freezes. Muscles tensing, the gut feeling of overhanging danger. Someone's been following her. And now that someone is very close. Instinctively she takes an attacking stance. She's in the desert, Gobi probably, and all around her there's seemingly no one. But Shaina doesn't allow her eyes to deceive her.

- Come on! - she cries. Shaina holds her breath. Her pursuer seems to materialise in the air. It's a woman wearing a brown Cloth. Although she's wearing a mask, Shaina recognises her. She's got blond hair reaching below the waist and her armour… Shaina has not seen her in years. The last time none of them was a Saint yet. The woman was accompanying her mentor at the Sanctuary, Cepheus Albior, who had introduced her as her pupil.

- Calm you! I'm not here to fight. -

- Chameleon June. - Shaina scrutinises her menacing air, the light blue scaled Cloth, the long whip wrapped around her left forearm… - What do you want? - She knows whence her hatred comes. An Athena's woman looks at another Athena's woman and sees in her the same weakness she has. The mask, the confinement, the badge of undeclared inferiority Athena engraved in their flesh… Centuries ago a woman wore a Gold Cloth. Her sister told her this time and again. It's a long time since Shaina has stopped believing this.

- I want to come to Tokyo - is June's straightforward statement, and Shaina wonders why is she asking for her consent. Having the same destination does not necessarily mean to take the same road.

- To face Eris? This is why you left your land? - Shaina keeps examining her. A teen, probably. Behind that mask there's no adult woman. Eighteen, at the most… just like her.

- Yes, but there's more. For that Shun and his buddies are more than enough.-

Shaina knows that tone well. The pride with which she said Shun's name. The name of the deceptively frail Andromeda Saint. She can tell it because it's the same inflamed tone that exits her mouth when she talks about Seiya… _Screw that… Athena Saints… and we stoop to this…_ - I have a well-defined task - explains June and Shaina's attention peaks anew. - A cloth that was under custody on Andromeda Island… a Silver Cloth that was stolen twenty years ago has been worn by someone who's not one of Athena's servants.

- This is impossible and you know it! Cloths distinguish the Cosmo of those wearing them… Cloths know Athena… Still… For how long Death Mask, ruthless Death Mask had disgraced Athena's name before his armour deserted him? Could it be that there is an even stronger Cosmo than Athena's, capable of bending a Cloth to its will?

- It sounds crazy, I know. But I clearly sensed Cassiopeia's Cosmo reawaken over there in Japan. It is my duty to retrieve that Silver Cloth and deliver it back to Athena. - June's voice had become animated. Shaina understands that she wants to fight. That she feels alive only when facing a foe. And that foe will be the blasphemous Cassiopeia Saint. _Cassiopeia… Maybe… maybe the tainted Cosmo Mu was talking about s Cassiopeia…_

- …and I've lost a lot of time. So, are you coming with me? - concludes June.

Shaina guesses that she's smirking, even though she can't see her face. Teamwork. She's not new to this. So it was in Asgard. And in Atlantis, too.

- Oh no, I'm not coming with you. - She finally replies. - You are coming with me.-

11

His name is Tatsumi, and he's a scared man. He cares for his looks. He's always irreproachably dressed. The shiny head, the stern features… but now he's left himself drift. He lost self-mastery and now he's just a quivering, scared-to-death wreck. Shaina knows that their presence stirs his inner turmoil. She and June entered through a window disregarding any security system. And they found Saori Kido's henchman sprawled on a desk crying. Forcing him to speak is becoming quite an undertaking.

- Restart from the beginning and try to put some words together. - entreats an out of patience June.

- The lady… the lady has disappeared… The boys are out searching for her… My mistress… I knew… I knew she should not have met him… but she always does as she pleases…

Shaina rolls her eyes. They back at the start. Now they only have to join the boys and help them against Eris. Even though her aim is to discover who's manoeuvring the Goddess of Discord against Athena. And June must get back the dang Cloth. It seems she can't see anything else.

- Who's this 'he'? - June keeps pressuring the man. - With whom Athena met? -

Tatsumi seems a heap of rags. A whimpering heap of rags. - Julian Solo, the Devil takes him! -

June looks at her. Probably she's as puzzled as she is. The Sea God rests at the bottom of the sea. Why should his human shell be a menace? A sudden pain between the ribs… _Seiya…_ Shaina knows he's injured, perhaps seriously. But she can't run to him now.

- Do the Solos have a house here or was he staying in a hotel? -

Tatsumi gapes at her like one that can't understand Greek. Then he rouses himself. - He came in a limousine… but I don't think it was his. Give me five minutes and I'll tell you - the man rises on his feet. Curiously his step doesn't wave as he leaves the study.

-Quite strange, don't you think? - June asks.

-Yes- Shaina replies. - Julian Solo is just a common human now. But this is the only trail we have- _A dark shadow could it be Poseidon... Poseidon preparing to rise again... _Nausea comes like a sea wave. _Seiya... he's not well... he's suffering...Can you feel me? Can you? Seiya...Be strong, Seiya... Hold on..._

12

Getting rid of Arrow Maya has been even too easy, albeit he was better than Tramy who wore the same armour only some months earlier. It seems like an eternity has passed, but it has only June of that year. One year exact before his return to Japan. He did not know then that Athena lived in Saori Kido's body. Too many things have changed since he quarrelled with her because of the Galaxian Wars. He's different. Saori is different. Saori needs him... as usual. Not far from there Hyoga's Cosmo seems to weaken. But Seiya can't run to his help. Athena... Athena's well-being is the most important thing. With difficult he keeps climbing the narrow mountain paths. On toward Eris, toward Athena's Cosmo that is screaming in pain. His head is spinning. suddenly the world seems to reel around him. Thirst bites at his throat. Only when Black Pegasus hit him with the Kokushiken he had felt so thirsty. The wound, the only wound Maya inflicted him is starting to ache. _Venom... _Seiya runs like a man possessed to a providential well. But his face is a flame. He can tell his senses are starting to wan. _Can you feel me? Can you? Seiya...Be strong, Seiya...Hold on..._

Athena? No, it's not her...I know this voice... It's my worst nightmare...it obsesses me when I'm awake and haunts my dreams at night. That voice and her eyes... Shaina... Damn it... This is not the time to think of her... any how... anyhow it's not worth it... she doesn't care for me anymore...

With his remaining strength Seiya leaves the well.

Athena... Athena... Athena.... be it the last thing I do... I must reach her...

13

-Nobody here- are June's words before an armed arm closes on her throat. Shaina knows the aggressor. He has appeared on many magazines with Julian Solo. Likewise she knows his Scale. He's a Marine General. He kept his Cosmo hid wait in shadow the best moment to strike. The crept inside the suite Julian had rent ignoring the police all around the hotel. It was a sizeable force. There must have been trouble.

-Don't move or snap her neck! - says the man.

-Siren Sorrento, right? - The man who helped Ikki in his battle against Kanon. An ally. An ally now holding in hostage an Athena's Saint. June squirms trying to break free but the man is stronger than her.

-Can you hear me, Ophiucus? Move, and I kill your friend!

-You think I let you do that? - June snarls and Shaina admires her spirit in such a dire moment. -It will be you the sorry one if you don't tell me now who wants to kill Athena!

Sorrento looks deeply at his captive, as if trying to see through her metal mask. He then releases the hold, freeing June. - Supposedly, the same party that kidnapped Julian...

-What? - asks June.

Shaina knows that Sorrento is being sincere. -When did it happen?

-This morning- the man replies. - The driver who was taking him back to the hotel told that a woman in armour had appeared before him. I thought it was you behind it...

June looks at her then addresses Sorrento. -What was this armour like? Tell me!

The man looks her perplexedly, and answers her. - The driver said that its surface resembled that of a mirror.

-Cassiopeia...- murmurs June.

Shaina nods, while her Cosmo is starting to search for some thing hostile, something that could guide her to the real enemy.

14

Someone's on my trail... Cassiopeia watches Dragon fighting against Shield Yan. _Mirror Mirror... Tell me that for once the Ghost Five honour won't bite the dust... _Eris' laughter irks her. Near by, Goddess Athena is suffering hell..._Poor, beloved Saori Kido... there once was a boy named Sergej... Do you remember him, Saori Kido? He wore this same Cloth and he came to take your life..._

-Are you having fun, Cassiopeia? - the Goddess of Discord asks.

Cassiopeia holds back from spitting in her face. -The warriors you chose are failing to impress...

A few moments earlier the Goddess' intervention was necessary to bring the battle between Christo and Cygnus Hyoga to end. Cassiopeia enjoys extremely the detail that Discord chose to strike the very Saint who stole little Ellie's heart.

-You could do better, Cassiopeia? - asks Eris.

Of course I would. But someone's tracking me and this is worrisome... The Saint stirs herself. A powerful, raging Cosmo is approaching the Temple of Discord. _Deus ex machina... the braggart... the Bronze Saint who loves dramatic entrances... Phoenix Ikki... How many times did you thwart our plans right when they seemed to work? He's the mightiest among Athena's toadies and he's coming... _-Keep in mind, Eris...- Cassiopeia sums up. - Your arrogance could cost you a lot... You are just Hades' tool, make no mistakes...- Cassiopeia senses the Goddess fury as she leaves the temple. She knows she could crush her batting an eye but she won't because she's under one of Underworld Giant's protection. Radamanthys. Phoenix Ikki's head will be a perky gift. Just like Julian Solo's heart that, two hours from now, will be torn from his chest.

15

It doesn't matter where he was before now. Nor does it matter that he didn't exchange a word with a fellow human being in a month. he was never fond of relating with others. The deep affection he feels for his friends doesn't change this state of things; he's a lonely spirit. Yet he's one of Athena's Saints. He didn't think he was capable of such a deeply felt commitment. Still it happened. It doesn't matter that his Goddess is non other that Saori Kido, little, pampered Saori Kido. When Athena's power overtakes her, human limits just don't matter anymore. In those moments he knows he could give his life for her. Athena is now in pain. And he feels the urge of helping her. This is why he has flown to that barren mountain on the wings of the Phoenix. This is why his steps echo on the floor of that foul-smelling dungeon. He's ready to fight for his Goddess. Briefly he wonders where his brother is. His mind scans for him. He's on the way to the mountain top. He's not in danger. _Good..._In the prison there's not a living soul. Just corpses. Heaps of putrescent bone and flesh inside the cells. Body shackled with heavy chains. He tries to figure out how many people have been left there to rot through the years. Wait, there is someone alive. He hears his hoarse breath. A moan. Then another one. Ikki frets searching inside every cell s that anguished sound gets nearer and nearer. Then he sees her. A woman in chains, wearing rags, and wild-haired. For a moment Ikki thinks that he'd better leave her there. It's jus a moment. The metal rods burn under his touch. They meld like lava that heals his wound. Reaching the captive Ikki realizes that she's very young. And she's trembling.

-Quiet now. I'm not going to hurt you.

The youngster looks up to him. Her eyes are astonishingly dark and expressive. -Thirsty...- she says.

Ikki looks around. Water drips from a crack in the wall. Wishing it's drinkable Ikki gathers it in his palm and offers it to the girl, who drinks avidly.

-Thank...- she says.

Ikki observes her, doubting whether to trust her or not. His mind and his Cosmo prove her soul searching for a shadow, a single sign of a hidden threat, finding none. She's an innocent, with an unwavering light inside her, even though life left her with many scars not all of them physical.

-Let me free you- he says. It takes a second. The iron licks around her wrists fall in pieces. The girl whimpers. Probably her shoulders are sprained.

-Thanks she repeats.

-What's your name? - Ikki asks.

-Flora- she replies, pushing away from her eyes her black and ruffled hair. Perhaps cleaned up she could be considered beautiful.

-Who are you? Why were you in chains? - presses on Ikki.

-My Lady said that I've been listening to things I shouldn't have heard. - The girl starts to shake again.

-Calm you, Flora. Tell me what's happened.

The girl looks at him and suspect creeps on her features. -You are one of the Ghost Five, right?

Ikki denies. -I don't know who they are. I'm Phoenix Ikki, a Saint of Athena. Now tell me what's going on.

-Yesterday evening... my Lady Eris... I heard her talking with Cassiopeia Saint... they mentioned someone... the one who permitted Eris' return... My Mistress noticed me and had me imprisoned here. Her power made hours seem days...

-Eris? She's your Goddess? - The enemy has a name. And the Ghost Five... And Cassiopeia Saint...

-You're a Saint of Athena- Flora repeats. -Your Goddess will die at sundown.

-We shall see! - Ikki hisses

-It's true. For centuries this place had been waiting in the shadow realm. Now our Goddess has returned only to kill Athena...

Ikki looks the girl in the eyes. Eyes sincere and worried. And deep. -You got a pure spirit. Why are you serving a Goddess as corrupted as Eris?

She seems to think for a moment. -I don't know. It has always been so...

-Well, I...- Ikki begins.

-DON'T GO! - shouts the girl. -Should Cassiopeia discover that you freed me I'll be as good as dead.

Ikki heaves a sigh. -I can't spend my time protecting you...

-Then I'll come with you! If you will I'll take you to Athena...- The girl seems to panic at the idea of being deserted.

-Listen...- says Ikki. - I never take dead weight with me.

The youngster appears wounded by his words and Ikki repents for his lack of kindness still, bringing her along would be a useless burden. -Cassiopeia Saint guards the Temple of Eris... Be worry. She's more strong and evil than a Gorgon.

So it's a woman... -Don't worry, Flora. No woman can subdue me.

The girl rises from the floor. -And then there's Orion Jagger...

Ikki starts at that name. One of the mightiest Bronze saint, died in the mythological times. _What the fuck is happening here? Dead returning to life... _-You can come with me- he finally says. Just don't be a bother.

The girl's face brightens with a radiant smile. -Thanks.

Third time...Ikki thinks, cursing himself. He leaves the cell with the girl in tow. -Listen, Flora... What was the name you shouldn't have heard?

-Hades...- she replies in a whisper.

Ikki feels a cold shiver running through his spine.

16

After a strong blow Dragon falls. Saori wants to scream but her pain is too intense. Out of her mouth comes just a desperate wail. The Golden Apple, like an evil orb, floats ahead of her, before her heart. Its pulsating glow is sucking her life dry. It feels like her bosom is blowing up. That's the only part of her body still feeling. Painfully feeling. While her limbs... torpid like after an expensive loss of blood. _Forget the pain. Don't think of it. Last you go crazy... _Shiryu. Her Dragon is tapping his reserves. And she can't help him with her Cosmo. Already she lost Hyoga, gravely hit, perhaps even dead..._ No! It's not true!_ Seiya... He's suffering but he's alive. But for how long? Now Shiryu... still fighting the reanimated boy of along gone servant of Athena... Their Cloths... they are not true ones but they have the same power... _Shiryu... come on...Shiryu... You can do it..._ Shun is unhurt. But an enemy is waiting for him. _Orpheus? Why you? Why the kindest and noblest of my Saints? For her? They told you will be joined again wit your bride, is it so? Be very careful, Shun... _A stitch worse than the other ones. Saori moans. If at least Eris would stop snickering in that obscene way..._ Poor Ellie... Poor innocent Ellie..._ Ikki is here. Hope suddenly returns. _I can see him... He's coming... Who's that girl? Ikki, please, be quick... _A shadow veils her mind. A shadow smelling of death and waiting for Phoenix like an orc with its jaws open. _Ikki!_

Why will you take my prey away, Athena? A female voice, young and hateful. Or may be not. Maybe its just sadness she's hearing.

Who are you?

It doesn't matter. I wished for your death since the moment I saw your birth...

My birth?

Such was your destiny. To die after seeing the light...

What do you know about my birth?

And seven years later... do you remember Sergej? A young Saint devoted to Hades. He came to kill you... and you bewitched him! He died, and it's your fault... do ut des, Athena... Your life and that of your Saints to avenge my brother. Your life, that of your Saints, and his one!

And Saori sees him. Pale, wounded, cringing in pain. In chains. Close to death. _Julian! No, not him. He's got nothing to do with this... let him go... I beg you..._

But nobody hear her call. And Holy Athena feels like crying, but her eyes remain stubbornly dry.

17

As soon as pain subsides for a moment, Saori gathers her thoughts. Of course he remembers Sergej. She never forgot him, despite the fact that his image, his black hair, his youthful smile and that wonderful, shiny armour have been one of her whims, one among many... Cowing Tatsumi into bringing her to the seaside. She wanted to play with the sand, utterly alone. And her bodyguards provided that in her strip of sand there was nobody but them. Such a host of armed folks for a seven years kid... She had been pleased. Carrying spade and a small bucket, in a white one-piece covered in a lace and fancy decoration and a straw hat adorned with a huge pink bow, she told Tatsumi to steer clear leaving her to play. The man obeyed. Saori was thrilled. She liked to order around. Most of all because she had the certainty of obedience. She had already made the founding sand-castle and was brooding on why it resemble more a rice rissole than a medieval building when Sergej came. Saori had covered her eyes. The boy wore a strange outfit seemingly made of glass that reflected sunlight so that his figure seemed that of an enormous diamond.

-Hi...- he had told her.

In another circumstance she would have yield, calling for help. Not because she was truly afraid, rather because no strange could be aloud to get close to her as if she were just some child. Yet she had been quiet. She asked herself why Tatsumi wasn't rushing in to shield her from possible arm. And she decided to have him physically punished once back at home.

-What a strange dress...- she told the boy addressing him, curiously in freak.

He had knelt near by and the reflection had become less bothersome. Saori managed to see his face. He was very, very handsome... His eyes were coal-black, like the crayon she used to draw. He had smiled. -This is no dress. It's a Cloth. - She had watched him even more intensely. -A Cloth like those Athena's Saints wear. Did anyone ever tell you about Athena's Saints- She had denied with her head. - That's odd. Anyway, my name is Sergej. -The boy had stretched out a hand. For an instant she had hesitated, then she took it.

-I am Miss Saori Kido- She had tried to imbue her voice with solemnity but he had looked humoured.

-So tell me, Miss Saori Kido, why are you playing by yourself? Don't you have friend of your age?

Her eyes had lowered. - Kids of my age are dumb. We keep scores of them at home, but I don't play with them. They are ugly, coarse and unkempt... They are _orphaaaans..._- This last word she had blurted with a groan of disgust. -I dislike having them around. I don't know why my grandpa took them in...- Then she had looked hi in the eye again. - What is Athena? - Athena... Grandpa probably had spoken of it in some of is stories but she couldn't remember it...

The boy had become serious. - Athena is not a thing. She's a Goddess. Someone with plenty powers. A wicked person who loves war more than anything and should die for this...- Saori had instinctively shrinked away, but he had grinned again, reassuringly. -Hey... don't be afraid... you see... You've got very beautiful eyes, you know that, Miss Saori Kido? Very beautiful but very sad. You look quite like my little sister.

-I'm not sad! - Saori had protested, then she calmed down. - You have a little sister?

He had stood up. -Now I must leave. You know, I came here to do something I thought right, but now I've changed my mind.

-What? What were you going to do? - she had asked feeling curiously affected. He had turned away.

-I wish that Athena would someday remember of a man who could have struck her but did not and that this man was wearing one of her Cloths. I wish that this could be enough for her to take me in her light. I wish this could redeem my conscience, I wish that Athena could read my heart and see what peace I have inside in this moment. Do you think it's possible, Miss Saori Kido?

She couldn't manage to say something. Her heart was beating furiously.

-Behave yourself...- Sergej had added before vanishing literally in the air.

Of course Tatsumi had said he had kept an eye on her all the time and that no one had been with her on the beach. And Saori didn't punish him, despite being certain she had not dreamed. She didn't mind that nobody except her had seen Sergej. That memory would have been to her a little intimate treasure...

He came to kill me... He didn't, and was condemned for that... Yes, this must be it...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Sergej... But Athena remembers you... Athena has not forgotten you, Sergej

Then pain strikes her again like a whiplash.

18

The mountain seems a dire one. Like a purulence on the skin, the city mars the rock with its temples, nasty looking and out of place. _Julian is there, _Sorrento thinks. The two women start to climb. It seems they are rushing. Sorrento follows. The air smells with blood. Somewhere a scrap's going on. He didn't talk a lot with his companions. Athena has been abducted by the Goddess of Discord, a stolen Cloth has resurfaced and an enemy stronger than Poseidon or Athena has been secretly plotting from the beginning. To him, this matters relatively; he only cares for Julian. He's powerless now, and he can't remember the period of his life he spent as Poseidon. When he found out, he was puzzled. Then he reasoned that probably, Athena herself had taken those memories away from Julian, allowing him to carry on with his human life. Sorrento wonders what plight is he in now. _I doubt he can understand what's happening to him. Hiding the truth from him could have been a mistake..._

-Look out! - June yells, spotting a rock falling on him. Sorrento dodges and looks around. He doesn't take long to understand that their party is surrounding. Their enemies are three, wearing pitch-black armours, three twin women, seemingly, with fine features and hateful eyes. Their laughter is shrill, and so is the voice of the first one who speaks.

- Three... They are three... Just like us... Who are they? Who? Friends of Athena. Friends of Poseidon. Eris lass will be happy if we kill them. Yes, Eris lass will be happy.

19

-Are you okay? - Ikki asks. The girl is very pale and is fatiguing to keep the pace.

-Yes...- she answers. -I'm scared...

He stops. Something... something wrong. -Why are you so afraid of Cassiopeia Saint?

Ikki has not the time to get an answer. He's jumped on by five, only guards yet well-equipped. Ikki burns his Cosmo. The Hoyoku Tensho explodes with all its rage. The girl screams. The guards cannot: they don't have time for it. Fire devours their bodies and soon Ikki looks down on four charred carcasses. _To waist a Hoyoku Tensho for this scum... Four?_

-Ikki! - Flora calls out. The last enemy is coming on him from behind. But Ikki doesn't have time to lash out. A stupefied expression creeps on the man's face, then he falls forward with an arrow in his back.

Flora... The girl is brandishing a scorched cross-bow. She's looking in his eyes. Then she lets the weapon falls Ikki reaches out to hold her up before she loses consciousness.

-Thanks...- he says -We're even...

Her head drops. -I'm feeling bad...

Ikki looks the surroundings over. Other cells. And five wooded chairs. On a table scraps of food, three empty bottles and two dices.

-Sit down- Ikki says.

The girl falls on a chair. She then grabs a slice of dried bread and starts to gnaw it.

-I'm sorry... I didn't think you could be hungry. - Ikki examines her profile. She's not older than twenty but some fine lines that show at the corner of her eyes when she's thinking speak of a burden too weighty for that age. Her features are determined yet graceful. She's pale but that's her natural shade of skin. Her eyes and hair are astonishingly black.

-I could be a spy, you know? - the girl abruptly says. -I could be leaving you into a trap. - There's something fishy in her voice...

Yet Ikki replies in a most firm tone. -You're not a spy. Now tell me why do you fear Cassiopeia Saint so.

The girl sighs. - She's cruel, cruel to everyone. I think she lost her soul...

-Is she also a revenant?

She shakes her head no. -She's alive. A human being. But she's merciless. Trust me, Ikki, she lost her soul. She's the lover of a demon and he taught her unspeakable secrets... Her eyes are mad. Mad.

Ikki clenches his lips. _The lover of a demon... _-Not like your eyes...- Flora's face registers a questioning look. -Your eyes... are deep. At times they are gloomy but they always mirror your soul. They remind me of Athena's eyes...

Flora springs on her feet and Ikki suddenly feels anger coming from her. The gracefulness, still present under black robe and wild hair is shrouded with tenseness. -Don't be blasphemous... It's not wise to compare a mortal with a Goddess. - Ikki studies her intently. She lowers her eyes. -Athena could die, you know? What would you do then?

Ikki smiles a grim smile. - Athena won't die, so much I told you already... Her light will never vanish... That light capable of washing away all evil from the soul of a man...

Flora gets closer to him. -Are you speaking from experience?

Ikki stares at her he knows he has said too much. -Who was the keeper of this citadel before tonight, before the return of Eris? - he asks, hoping to make her gaze look away from him.

-The Erinyes - she flatly answers.

-Erinyes?

Suddenly her hand moves toward his face. With a finger she brushes the scar between Ikki's eyes. -How did you get this?

-The day I was chosen...- he tells her, pushing her hand away.

She turns her back on him. -You're a remarkable specimen... I bet you're full of women...

A remarkable specimen... What a manner of speaking... In another situation he would be furious. He doesn't like people to poke their nose into his life. He doesn't wish to talk with that girl about those women with which he spent a night and a night only of his existence, nameless figures, mere outlets who left no trace in his life. _Good God, she's trying to hook me up... _-Thank you for trying, Flora, but now we don't have time. Later perhaps. - He walks past her without looking at her face.

-Ikki! - she cries. Ikki stops. - If you keep going you'll fall into Cassiopeia's hands. She'll kill you. I know she'll kill you. But I could... I could take you away from here... I could show you a way that goes out of the citadel... Go away and don't turn back... It's your last chance.

He shakes. With rage but not just that. There's something unknown or unfamiliar. Exciting and scary at the same time. -I'm not going back, Flora. - _Here we are, kid..._ - Come on. Let's go.

Sighing she joins him and walks by his side.

I don't want to, Ikki thinks, _I don't want to. But I have no choice. You wanted this. And you're upset. Greatly upset. But we can't prevent it from happening anymore. And you know it..._

20

Beyond a steep stairway, daylight. Ikki knows that he won't be able to climb it before drawing enough blood. Flora suddenly seems to have grown smaller. Tight in her shoulders, eyes downcast and hair scattered on her face. Like a predator ready to attack.

-Here we are- he says. Her lips are sallow. He's completely calm. He looks her from head to toe. A tall, slender and sad-eyed woman. -Is Flora your real name?

-Yes- she replies raising her gaze.

-Why did you give me your real name?

She smiles sadly. -Why are you asking?

-And you want to fight...

Flora stares at him. -When did you understand it?

Ikki smirks. _It's not so easy to take me in. _-You're a bad actress... A maiden accustomed to Gods and demons should not be so scared of a common human being. And your scars... At first I thought that you had been beaten, but then I though better. Those are battle scars. Your voice has a commanding tone, not a subservient one. More you knew too much about Cassiopeia Saint. Clearly you were talking about yourself.

She applauds wryly. Then her eyes close. The air freezes at least ten grades; a strange crystal-like halo pervades it. Armour covers her body, shining like a gem. _She called it... she called it from somewhere..._-Why do you wear one of Athena's Cloths?

-Mind your business- she hisses. All of a sudden Ikki finds her even menacing.

-But this is my business... You saved me from that guard. Why?

A malignant smile dances on Flora's lips. -Are you saying you couldn't have dispatched him yourself?

-You didn't answer.

The girl raises a hand. -So my eyes are deep, right? They say eyes are mirror of the soul... Will you be my mirror? My Broken Mirror...- Fluid like a mercury wave. Quick like an adder, the woman's energy lashes at him. Ikki jumps. He waists no time thinking of driving it back. The silvery gore sprawls on the wall. Its stony surface becomes smooth and reflective, then it shatters into thousand of glass shards. _So this is her power...? I had underestimated you. That's because of your looks... You're dangerous, babe... _An unseemly grip closes his stomach as he readies to launch the Hoyoku Tensho. _I'm sorry... I know you're not evil... but you're standing on my way. _Then the fiery Phoenix flings itself at the woman.

21

Someone's put Cassiopeia Cloth on! It's close! June realizes her time is short and when the woman stands before her she draws out her whip and cracks it menacingly. -Get away!

Her opponent smirks. Glancing quickly June looks for her companions. Sorrento and Shaina are taking care of the other pair, or at least they stand facing them, unmoving. Maybe they wait for their enemies to attack first.

-What do you want? Why are you violating this holy place?

June watches her carefully. She's exactly similar to her companions. Her iron-like hair fails as if animated and only briefly uncover her face. Her eyes are dark and malevolent. She's wearing a red woollen cloth cloak.

-There's no holiness her... Athena kidnapped, a stolen Cloth.... This place should sink to the bottom of the earth. But not before I've taken back Cassiopeia's vestiges.

Her foe sighs. - One day you'll come in Hell, Chameleon June. We'll see whether to leave you in. Still, if you want to reach Cassiopeia Saint, you'll have to vanquish me first; I'm Alecto, the Red Fury...

An Erinyes! June quivers. A primordial divinity. An avenger. _So the others are Tisiphone and Megaera..._ The cloak on the Fury's shoulders spread wide, threatening like the wing of a demon. _She's going to strike..._ thinks June before vanishing in the air. Her skills in mimesis enable her to meld with the surrounding, but the Erinyes is not duped. June is now wrapped up by dozen of scarlet snakes. Silently she blesses Shaina, who, using her Thunder Claw, on the reptiles, interposes between her and Alecto. But another Fury, the one with the grey mantel. Grabs June's companion by the hair.

-Where are you going, Ophiucus Shaina? Leave my sister alone. I will let you go no further. Tisiphone, the Grey Fury. Then comes a note, a note sweeter and gentler than any note ever played. June understands that Sorrento is going to showcase his power.

22

Cassiopeia grins when the fiery phoenix flings at her. _You shouldn't have done this, Athena's Saint..._ She closes her eyes. An instant is enough. A mirror appears before her, swallowing the Hoyoku Tensho up. Ikki's face registers stupor when his blow comes back, immense and unstoppable, his wings spread wide, the intensity doubled, the unrelenting fierceness. The phoenix turns against the Master. Ikki is thrown up to the ceiling, then falls back down spitting blood. Cassiopeia stops to look at him, senseless, helpless. _Finish him... You can't spare him... Not now... he serves Athena... Remember Sergej... Hadn't it been for Athena..._

When she had reached seven Sergej bought her the first skates she ever had. She had never felt so happy. "These are only yours. So we won't have to rent them" For the most part of the preceding year Sergej had taken her to skating. It came easy to her, easy and delightful. And thus she had her own pair of skates. "My little ice fairy..." he had said. And she had hugged him strongly, certain that as long as Sergej was there none and nothing could harm her... Two years later he was gone forever. Cassiopeia bites back the sorrow. She has stopped crying a long time ago. This is just not the time for being weak. She gets closer to the unconscious man. _I'll be quick, Ikki... A stomp with my heel straight on your neck... You've been kind... I don't want you to suffer..._But before she can take action Ikki grabs her ankle. His voice is feeble. - Do you like mirrors? What do you see when you look at yourself at the mirror?

What? She starts to tremble. Panic catches her suddenly.

. A cruel woman, a woman who lost her soul, a woman with crazed eyes. Lover of a demon... This is what you see... You said so... And you don't like it Flora...

-Let me go...- She's all but pleading. _I'm scared. Don't do it. Don't look inside me. It's horrible... You don't know... You don't know how it's like..._

Ikki releases her and stands up with difficulty. His face shows the smirk of the winner. - I know how it's like, Flora. Having darkness inside. And no one there to share your burden with...

-Shut up!

- Don't let your grief destroy you. Athena can save you. This is why she lets you wear this Cloth. -

She hurls herself at him. Raging, with no plan for attacking him. She just wants him to stop. But to parry her punch he just only uses one hand.

-You're crying.

No, you can't humiliate me so... -Your heavenly Athena causes my brother's death... you know how it feels? To lose the only person you love?

Ikki closes his eyes, letting go of her hand. - Hit me. Show me you are a heartless wretch. I promise you I won't react. Kill me.

- You're mad! This is the effect of Athena's light? It screwed your brains!

Suddenly Ikki's expression changes. Abruptly he seems frantically on alarm. -Shun... Shun is in trouble.

Hit him now... Now he's more vulnerable... But she can't move.

-I'm sorry, Flora. I'd rather not have to come to this. But your mind is strong. It will resist. I must stop the downfall of a spirit like yours. Forgive me, I have to read you through.

Ikki's hand seems to brush her head but his movement his too quick for her to avoid it. She feels no pain, merely a soft burning between her eyes. _The Genma Ken..._ she thinks before. The disappearance of reality around her.

23

Tonight the house is in turmoil. The big house full of upside-down crosses, pentacles and black candles. Because Sergej failed his mission. And despite this he's back. The Moskva winter is still distant, yet it's cold. It's cold inside her. She knows Sergej is back for her, to take her away. They stripped him off his Cloth, his wonderful shiny Cloth. Flora is afraid. They beat him up and now, on the floor of the large hall, he looks incongruously calm. Flora looks at her siblings wondering if they're suffering like her. She realizes that they aren't. Ten pairs of black eyes, from ten to twenty years old, gaze mercilessly at Sergej. She'd run to his side, but dares not. _Why have you betrayed us? _she thinks, drawings close to the waist of Andres Misoteos, the Greek, their leader. Her father, her sibling's father, Sergej's father.

-They will be here soon. What should I do, Sergej? - Andres asks.

Sergej smiles. - We were wrong, father. Athena is not evil...

Piotr kicks him in the stomach. He's fourteen but he brags around like a grown man. Flora looks him with hatred. _You'll pay for this..._

-Let me go- Sergej catches his breath. -I... I come just to take Flora. Just let me have the girl and you won't ever hear from us.

Flora feels Andres' brawny arm clench her. -And you'll seek Sanctuary by Athena, Sergej?

Sergej's only answer is to spit out a broken tooth.

Andres caresses her hair. -Have you seen that, Florjana? Have you seen what Athena did to our Sergej? She plagiarized him, she shattered his mind and she's just a little girl. Can you figure out what she could do once she'll be grown should we not be able to stop her? - Flora nods. _Athena's fault…_

- It must be the Cloth- Viktor speaks firmly. Now that Sergej is disgraced he's the elder brother. -Like Vassilj before him. He should have killed Athena after her birth, instead he took her to safety. When he died, Sergej inherited Cassiopeia Cloth and this is the result…

-The Cloth has nothing to do with his betrayal- Andres interrupts. - Athena. It's all her fault…

-Give me Flora, father.

No, she thinks. _I don't want to see Athena… Why, Sergej? You love her more than me?_

No, Flo, my Flo…

Flora's eyes shut open when Sergej's voice reaches her brain.

If only you could see her… But you will, because I won't leave without you…

- What shall we do, father? - Viktor asks.

Andres Misoteos, no one among them ever knew his real name, heaves a sigh. - Lock him up. 'They' will decide his fate.

While they are dragging him away Nastja whispers in her hear: - Now you're not the little princess of this house, Florjana…

She annihilates her sister with a glance. Nastja withdraws, despite being older and taller. But she keeps spitting venom. - 'They' will deal with both of you.

And 'they' arrive two hours later. All the three of them this time. Usually, one of them shows up once in a year to take part in the Christmas Mass. This time they have come in full ranks. Aiacos, Minos, Radamanthys. They have such strange names. Sergej have told her that they are humans, but that a powerful demon is sleeping inside them, but it soon will came awake. Flora and her siblings follow them inside the room where Sergej is held. That curious Radamanthys ruffles her hair in a gesture probably meant to be affectionate. - Hi, Flora. Do you remember me?-

She barely nods, too busy worrying for Sergej, to pay him mind.

-You're tall for your age. - He caresses her. -Did you see what a nasty trick Athena played us?

Andres opens the door. Sergej is sitting on the ground but appears to be better. Flora runs to him. Her brother hugs her.

-It's all right, Flora. Be strong. We'll go away.

She doesn't believe it, doesn't believe it one bit. She starts sobbing like a little girl. -Beg for mercy, Sergej, please, say you're sorry…

He shakes his head. -I can't. You will understand when Athena will take your hands, Flora…

She pulls away from him. _Athena… What did Athena do with you? _In that moment she hates her brother, her wonderful brother who's going to be lost forever to her and this just because another child, treacherous Athena, has taken her place in his heart. She returns to Andres.

- We lost him-says Andres.

-Yes- agrees the raven-haired demon, Aiacos. -He must die.

No! Flora wants to cry, but… that one is not Sergej anymore. Her precious Sergej, who brushes her hair, who plays with her dolls just to make her happy, who taught her the Holy Father back to front, who took her skating for the first time.

-Everyone, leave. I'll do it…- says Radamanthys. And when Flora moves to leave the demon grabs her by an arm. -No, you're staying.

Flora notices something wet running on her hand. She looks up to Radamanthys. The demon takes one of her fingers between his lips. Instinctively Flora draws her hand back. _What's happening? _she asks herself as Nastja murmurs in her hear - So little and such a slut…- Nastja, the strange one, the one with blond locks. Hadn't it been for her eyes, Andres would never have called her own. She and Flora are the only girls. And Nastja hates her,

-She's just a child! - Sergej bellows.

Radamanthys cackles. - Hey, calm you. I can wait. Now, everybody out…- he sums up grabbing her arm anew.

-Father! - yells Sergej as Andres leaves with his get in tow. - Athena's eyes are black, father! Just like ours!

The door shuts close. Now there's only the two of them: she and her brother. And the demon. Radamanthys drags her by Sergej.

-Kiss him goodbye, Florjana.

She obeys. Sergej's cheeks are streaked by tears. -I love you, Flo…

Everything happens quickly. Radamanthys' hand impacts knifelike on Sergej's throat. His face drains off colour. Blood flows out of his cut jugular... for a moment she forgets, everything, her name, her age, there is just Sergej's frozen glace and Radamanthys forcing her little hands to gather that red and hot gush.. Blood flows between her fingers. It's a dumb thought… _If I catch it all maybe I could give it back to him…_She tries to call his name but her voice doesn't come out.

-He didn't suffer, Florjana- Radamanthys says, when the streaming stops. Yet she can't take her completely drenched hands off.

-It was Athena who caused all this, don't you ever forget it.

24

The Lyra player. Shun is his thrall. Ikki knows there's precious few time. Yet something is holding him, hampering his movements. _It's horrible. What have they done to this girl? _Flora is on her knees, looking down board. Her mind has opened to him. It was terrible. Ikki can tell that the image of a little girl with blood drenched hands will come to haunt his dreams in the future. _She never had a choice. Other decided for her._

- Flora…

She doesn't answer but Ikki is sure that she will survive the Genma-Ken. She's strong. Still something forces him into not leaving her alone in that place. _You're not nine years old now. Now you can understand… Understand that it wasn't Athena's fault, free yourself from the chains binding your mind._

Flora raises her eyes. All rage has disappeared from her gaze. Now there's just sorrow. -Why did you do this to me?

For your own good, Ikki would say. But he can't. He's' never felt that way. _Monsters… What sort of horrors did you have to see? What sort of horrors did you undergo? 'The lover of a demon who taught her unspeakable secrets…'_

Leave her to me, Ikki… Athena. Saori's voice, her warm, human Cosmo. _I owe to her brother… I can help her… Go, now… Quick, Ikki…I… I'm dying…_

Athena is dying. Ikki stirs himself. -Gotta go…- he says.

Flora does not seem to pay attention. Ikki does not turn, while he's climbing the stairs that bring him to the daylight.

I must help Shun… And Athena… He has never prayed his Goddess, but now he calls to her with his thoughts, for the broken soul he's run into to be healed.

25

The Pacific Ocean. Immense. Alive. She looks at it trying to see its' finish.

-It's so beautiful, isn't it? - The little girl standing to her side id asking. She has a wide straw hat. She's younger than her with a mischievous air, purple hair and black eyes, which she knows so well, as black as a starless universe, but able to gather every colour in the creation. She sees these eyes every time she looks at herself in the mirror, but those of the young girl nearby have something that's special. A spark, an ancient overwhelming glint. -So you're Sergej's younger sister… I wanted to know you from a long time… Will you play with me?

She eyes her with suspicion. - I'm not playing with anyone.

The young girl lowers her eyes. -Neither do I. will you be my friend?

- No- she replies. -I'm waiting for my brother. He will come for me and then we'll leave together. Go back where you came from. I can't be your friend. You're going to die, so it wouldn't make sense. The sun… The sun has started to going on the sea, sending it ablaze… _It's impossible… That's the East…._

-Sergej is not coming, Flora. But it's true. I'm about to die. - The young girl… The woman now, astonishing and solemn in her linen peplum, reaches with a hand to caress her hair. She shrinks back.

Let's act as grown-ups, Athena. Everybody has a function in this world…

-And what is yours? - the Goddess asks.

-To see you dead- she replies with a knot at the stomach.

-Sergej is watching you, do you think he'll be proud of you when I'm gone?

-How can you say that? How can you say he's watching me?

And he's there, standing with Athena. T-shirt and trousers. He's not wearing his Cloth. She's wearing it.

.This is a low blow, Athena…

-He did not wish this for you, Flora…- Athena's eyes are filled with unbelievable gloom -Cassiopeia… Can you feel Cassiopeia's Cosmo burning inside you? You belong to Athena… It doesn't matter what path you have taken. Every path would have eventually brought you to me.

-Get out of my head, I beseech you…

-I can't. I need your help. Give me your hands, Flora…

Then Sergej speaks. He's repeating what he had told her that evening of ten years before. -You will understand when Athena will take your hand…

-Let me go! I want to get away from here…

They killed me like slaughter-house cattle, Flora. I can't leave you to them. I've been waiting for years the occasion to take you away. But now it's your choice. Just yours... there's no turning back, Flo…

I'm hallucinating. Athena is fiddling with my mind. Like that the horrible Phoenix… Don't look at me with those imploring eyes… How can you ask me to restart from scratch? This is all that I have…

But she doesn't react when Athena takes her hands and gives her a smile. She doesn't react when everything vanishes leaving only herself and the Goddess, in a whirlwind of stars. It's like a balm that winnows her thoughts. Some light euphoria. A desire to be laughing. To be laughing with Athena. Peace. The absolute quiet preceding sleep. Her emotions have stopped squeaking like a blade over iron. _Shall I remain here? Shall I remain her forever? _Athena shakes her head no and Flora feels the impulse to sob.

-There's a boy… an innocent boy that's going to be killed. Save him and you'll save yourself… Please, Flora… I can't help him…

And she realizes. She realizes that she's talking of Julian Solo. Flora looks at the floor. Not a star. The stars have disappeared. The dungeon, the stairs along which Phoenix Ikki has gone. Athena's pain filling the air. _There's no turning back, _Sergej has said. Down, in the underline floor, Julian Solo is going to be sacrificed. _Like slaughter-house cattle. _She can't reach him from there. To save him she should go on the outside and take another passage. _Why should I' Why? _She keeps asking herself as her feet get going on their own will. _Why should I?_

26

A grey, red and black vortex. The three shapes are now indiscernible. They strike with unholy speed. The Dead End Symphony hasn't worked at all. The Erinyes named Megaera hit his arm before the tune could grasp her. His flute has been knocked away. Sorrento sees it a few yards away but he knows that he couldn't reach it before the monstrous spinning-top above him had a new strike. Suddenly he hears June's whip lash out, then one of the threesome, the red-garbed one… Alecto is down with the whip around the ankle. The vortex has lost coordination. The remaining pair looks at each other perplexedly. It's Shaina who attacks the Gray Fury, with her blow, the unrelenting Thunder Claw. The Erinyes is levelled by an electric discharge that would probably kill a human. Megaera then charges him. Sorrento curses himself for not retrieving his flute quickly enough, but before Megaera's strike a blinding lightening forces the Fury to withdraw. His savour is a woman who wears a Cloth that looks like glass. Sorrento soon realizes that she's the Saint who kidnapped Julian.

-Cassiopeia! - June bellows.

The woman picks up his flute and throws it back at him. -Eumenides - she says.

Sorrento catches the instrument. _Eumenides…_

The new comer turns to June. -Julian Solo is going to be killed...The entrance to the dungeon is behind you …

June stays still, possibly wondering who it that's turning the tables is.

- Hurry! I'm relieving you!

June nods. -Stick around- she returns. -I have a problem with you.

- Eumenides- the Saint repeats as June disappears from the scene. Then that huge Cosmo fills the sky with its loathsome darkness.

-Seiya! - calls out Shaina. And Sorrento perceives that Eris is reborn in earnest and that their time is almost expired.

27

What the hell am I doing? Who is Julian Solo to me? That place is a hellhole, dark, oppressive. She has the impression of hearing the cries of the condemned ones, dead from centuries, yet still lingering in their agony. Facing Cassiopeia Saint, a bare-faced warrior woman, instead of squaring off with her she did as she told her like some apprentice…

In the semicircular room at the end of the dungeon are three guards, they are laughing coarsely while one of them is sharpening a big butcher-knife.

-I think we'd better crush his chest first and then extract his heart. We could spare a lot of work.

One of them signals to the talking one, pointing at her. -Who is that? A gift from the Goddess?

June examines them briefly: it won't take long. They don't have a Cosmo. They are just guards.

-I like your fetish style. Come here, pussycat…

Fetish? mumbles June while her whip lashes out at her would-be companion. When the man's head topples down the others two gape at her dumbly. Then, furious, they rush at her. With a well placed kick, June launches the first against the wall, then she punches the second in the gut with enough strength to reduce his organs to a pulp. June catches a breath, then realizes that the tangled mass of bloodied flesh in the corner is Julian Solo. _Jeez! What did they do to him? _June runs to him, kneeling, she turns him up. His face is swollen and crusted with blood.

-Julian… hush… I'm her to free you… We must get out of here…

The boy's gaze is glassy. Julian didn't even ask himself who she is. - I can't get up… I can't…- His broken voice rouses her compassion.

Why did they brutalize him so? -Julian, please. You must be strong. I will help you, but we must go now. -June helps him up. His body is a wreck. She understands that she will have to be his sustain, that Julian is unable to walk. -C'mon… one step, then another.

He glares at her. His eyes are supremely deep. -Why? Why did Athena lie? Can you answer me?

What? June wonders. Then she knows. Julian Solo remembers.

28

Ok… Now they don't know the way out of this wood…Her mirrors surround the spot, multiplying their image.

-Someone is betraying here…- Alecto digs at her.

Flora ignores her. -Use your flute and change them into Eumenides…- she says to the Marine General. He eyes her with suspicion.

- Hey, you, will you help me? - The third one yells. Ophiucus Shaina. A complex character. She's holding Tisiphone and Megaera at bay single-handedly.

-I don't know the tune- replies Sorrento, shedding his doubts.

-I take care of it…- Flora concentrates, searching for a familiar Cosmo. _A mirror… A mirror to show me where he is now…_ As usual, she finds it. The divine bard is down, wounded and weakened but alive. _Orpheus…_

His voice comes to her clear and lucid. _Good evening, Cassiopeia… It looks like Phoenix and his brother got the better on me…_

Orpheus, I need the melody… the singing that can tame demons. It has to be played on a flute…

The grounded man smiles softly. _What is this? Did you turn coat, Cassiopeia?_

Orpheus, please…

I want to… I want to return to Eurydice…

You will, but help me first. Remember that you're the only one of the Five living. A servant of Athena…

You're a joke, Cassiopeia, he replies, yet he raises a hand.

- Follows his movements- she instructs Sorrento. The man brings the flute to his lips. Orpheus' fingers move and Sorrento's imitate them. A note, then another, then another. _The angel chorus must resemble this music… _Flora thinks. _It's beautiful and most sweet like Athena's face…_

Shaina has stopped fighting. The Erinyes are smiling. Their bodies are seemingly suffused by a strange blue glow. _The Eumenides… The Furies turning into benevolent creatures… The myth is real…_The three sisters raise their eyes to the sky. -It's coming to bring Athena its help… Let's show it the way. - The threesome joins hands and takes to flight like three air spirits.

That's a Gold Cloth… thinks Flora, following the golden tread that preceded by the Eumenides, is approaching Eris Temple. _Once again, we lose, _she reflects, then she thinks again, realizing that she's' not part of a group anymore. Then one of her mirrors shatters as Chameleon June passes carrying Julian Solo. The man is carefully set down. Sorrento runs to him.

Perhaps I should take my leave now.

But before she can make a step the Chameleon is on her. -You're a filthy thief, you know that? -she snarls. Flora feels a bout of hilarity. -Take this Cloth off, now!

She lowers her gaze. _How did I come to this? Shouldn't have. Everything was so clear… two hours before now. Then Phoenix has arrived… Had I chosen for victim another Bronze Saint I would perhaps be myself still now. You'll pay for this, Ikki, you'll pay I swear it. Because now I just want to see Athena. To see her again. To look into her eyes. Her eyes, my eyes… _- Sorry… I'll give this Cloth to Athena, only.

-Listen. - Shaina calls to her. -You have power on mirrors, right? Show me what's happening.

She nods. _It makes no difference. Whoever the victor, I'm out. _The Temple, Orion Jagger bereft of the temporary life Hades had given him, Phoenix Ikki senseless… Eris triumphant in a blood coloured dress. The bluish skin, like her hair. Her grin smile. Ellie, unconscious at her feet. Athena, ghastly pale… _Too late, _Flora thinks. Pegasus Seiya is wearing Sagittarius Cloth. _He won't make it… He hasn't got the guts to shoot the Golden Arrow._

- Go, Seiya…- Shaina whispers.

So, you're the Queen of Hearts, right? Flora smirks. The arrow is darted. The Golden Apple is destroyed. Eris screeches. The mirrors fall in shatters. The earth quakes.

-We're not going to escape in time- June says. But Julian Solo gets up, as the mountain begins to fall. _He's so imposing now. Wounds notwithstanding. I'm sensing it. Poseidon lives, he's inside him…_

-Give me one reason to save your life- he says with deeply felt spite.

She turns, giving him the shoulders. -You don't have to. I didn't ask it…- Right now it seems her only viable option; to stay and sink with Eris' city, the mountain, everything…

-She helped us…- Sorrento whispers. And she feels it, the Cosmo that smells of salt and wind. She realizes that the God has chosen leniency. Her spirit lightens, and so does her body.

Where will I be tomorrow? she asks herself while Poseidon brings her to safety.

29

She's watching them. Sitting on a rock, forsaken. Unseeing. They forgot her hugs, relief, Athena and her boys. Affection. Can there been affection between a God and his army? How sweet is the expression of Ellie in her Cygnus arms, now that Eris has left her body… _What now?_

30

She has heard it. Before the fall and immediately after it, when she used all of her powers to get her Saints out of the ruins. Poseidon's Cosmo. Saori watches him. The beautiful, swollen face and unrelenting look in his eyes. With him are Sorrento, June, Shaina…_What are they doing here? _They came out of wood like fantasy characters. And Julian is watching her. Furious. Saori waves Seiya away, as he was ready to get between them. This is not a menace, now. Saori goes near to Julian. He's human again. Briefly she wonders how Poseidon's spirit could filter through the amphora where she imprisoned him. Then her hands make contact with the boy's face. _Can you feel my Cosmo, Julian? _His expression doesn't mutate while his wounds are healed.

His words sting her like a slap. -How could you, Athena? You had no right to take my memories.

She sighs. -I thought it was the best thing…

-Go to hell! - Julian replies before turning away and taking the path to the slope that brings to town.

No… is the only thing Saori can think, deeply aggrieved. _Don't' be mad at me… I did it just for you…_

-He'll get over it, Miss Kido- says Sorrento. She nods. The Marine General leaves with that and rejoins his God.

Yes, he'll get over it… I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't touch Ellie's mind, even though these memories will weigh on her. And then… the Cloths… I must send the Cloths to Greece for repair, and then… I must talk to Sergej's sister… Where is she? Heaving a sigh Saori watches Seiya follow Shaina walking away. _Plenty things to be fixed…_

31

No, don't' walk away, don't disappear, don't disappear, I got to talk with you! -Stop, girl! - Seiya blocks her path. The mask. He hates her mask. It hides her eyes… -Where are you going? - Again he feels oddly spinning. _Just her closeness… this is insane… totally insane… I want… I want to hug her…_

-I'm going to Greece, to report the failure of my mission. I couldn't discover who was behind Eris, this is all.

-And you're leaving without even greeting? - _Please, take that mask off… I want to see your face…_

-You've been smart, Seiya. You're always at your best for Saori.

What should this mean? -Shaina, don't go away. We have to talk… - _God, I've kissed her and since that day I'm always thinking about it… Does she love me? She loves me still?_

-We shall talk at another time, Seiya. You're injured and need treatment now. - She adds nothing and Seiya realizes that now he has to let her go. That now he's the weak one. He stands, watching her as she walks away, wondering just when has we wasted his chance. _Yes, we'll talk another time…_

32

Unavoidable. He comes near without a noise. She doesn't even turn to look at him.

-What are you doing here alone?

Get away! she's thinking. _Get awa1! It's all your fault!_

-June said that you…

-Shut up!

Without batting an eye he sits beside her. - You're even more peevish than me. I didn't think it was possible.

Now she turns. Phoenix is more relaxed. The nightly hour has mad his blue eyes even darker. _You don't understand. Courtesy of your mind games now I'm nothing… Get that compassionate expression off your face…_

-What are you going to do now? Will you return to your chums?

Her smile is bitter. - You know what they do to traitors, right? You've seen it. - _Radamanthys… They will send him… He's responsible for me…_

- Athena will give you shelter- Ikki sounds very persuaded.

I don't need Athena's protection.

-Are you ok? - he asks.

-How considerate…- She doesn't care of sounding sour. She's too bitter inside. _I've been an idiot. For ten years I've trusted my illusion. I saw him strangle Sergej. But he said it was Athena's fault and I believed him… Idiot… What now?_

-Flora, Athena didn't drive me away when I came back to her. But I did monstrous things in my past…

-Shut up! - she interrupts. She doesn't need to hear confessions. She has to prepare. She knows they'll come for her. Then it will be over. _I won't cry. I won't beg. I just hope that they will be quick…_

- No one will hurt you- concludes Ikki, and she asks herself if he's read her mind.

Stop watching me! I can't stand it. It makes me feel weak. Weak. Instinctively she stands, seeing the Goddess coming her way. _Goddess… Now she's looking just a teen…_ Flora takes her tiara off her hair. -This is yours…- she says. _Good. It's what would Sergej have wanted…_

Athena smiles. _Her eyes… Sergej… _-The Cloth has chosen you. As a rule Cloths chose right, isn't it, Ikki?

-Maybe. He replies with a shrug.

-You're always the same…- Athena digs.

There is something between them… or maybe not… It's her… She's powerfully attracted by him, but… it's not love… Holy Athena's hormones are in full activity… She struggles to avoid laughing.

-Forgive him, Flora. He's a bit of an introvert but he's' not a bad boy.

-Yes, of course- is her answer. _I want to be alone. Go away. Both of you._

-I'd like to talk with you. It's important. I'm asking you just two days of your existence.

She scrutinizes the Goddess. _I know what you want. But allowing me to wear this Cloth doesn't mean that you can command me. I know what you want._

-Flora, for years I've been trying to discover something about my origins. You know the truth concerning my birth… Please, you have to tell me all. My father. My mother. Who were they? Who _are _they?

Now, this. Eyes black as hell… -Saori Kido… Aren't you happy with this? Why would you to stir in the mud? You wouldn't like it, believe me.

The Goddess lowers her eyes. -It doesn't matter… I… want to know…

-Poor fool. - Flora pieties her, her burden, her human part, so weak... _People like you should be smashed…._ But such a thought sounds alien, as if belonging to another existence. - This day is never ending…- she sighs.

-Don't tell me- Athena remarks. .Two days, Flora. To talk… and then… you're in danger. If you are alone… My Saints can protect you.

-I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION!

-Hades. You also must tell me about Hades. - Her voice is firmer. The Warrior Goddess.

I like you better this way.

-And about Sergej…

Coward! You disgust me. But don't look away. Let me look more into your eyes… You make me feel innocent…

Supposing the conversation over the Goddess greets Ikki with the head. -If you change your mind you know where I am…- Phoenix Saint takes her by the hand and helps her down the bumpy path. Flora sees them vanish in the night.

I'd like to vanish myself, she thinks. _Forever. _But she knows that she'll be still there tomorrow. _Tomorrow. What will I do tomorrow?_


End file.
